Workflows and wizards may help users work through processes that involve numerous steps and/or multiple requests for user input. Unfortunately, with traditional workflows, users may not understand the impact that an action in one step of a workflow may have on other steps of the workflow. As a result, users may waste a significant amount of time trying to figure out how to complete a workflow, and may experience significant frustration, when they make certain changes to the workflow that affect other parts of the workflow. What is needed, therefore, is a more efficient and effective mechanism for managing workflows.